


coming home

by moonjjsoon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anxiety Attacks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, Other, Polyamory, danceracha band au, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjjsoon/pseuds/moonjjsoon
Summary: minho gets nervous before a show and bandmates comfort him.cross posted on wattpad
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 22





	coming home

**Author's Note:**

> ive been working on a danceracha au lately, so i made a little drabble for it. enjoy reading
> 
> i listened to coming home by falling in reverse while writing

minho was usually very composed before a show. either practising his vocals or bothering his band mates, he kept his mind busy, making sure that he was calm before going onstage. but today, he had nothing to keep him level headed. he had finished practising his vocals, and the other members were off doing their own thing. minho felt a panic rise in his chest.

running to the bathroom, he hid in the farthest stall, curled in a ball in a corner. his knees were to his chest, and his face was buried in his knees, arms folded to hide his face. tears slid down his face as he hiccuped and struggled to breathe, his body shaking with every gasp for oxygen.

he didn’t know how long he sat in the probably dirty corner of the bathroom, wondering if he’s going to die, before he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder.

“min..” hyunjin. hyunjin found him in this pathetic state. he should be strong for his younger bandmates, he’s supposed to be a role model for the two. but here he is, sobbing on the floor. like an idiot.

“hyung. can i touch you?” hyunjin’s voice snapped minho out of his self deprecating thoughts. moving his head in what he hoped hyunjin would recognise as a nod, minho instantly felt a warm pair of arms surround him. a large hand rubbed up and down his back, and he heard hyunjin whispering sweet nothings in his ear. he felt one arm pull away, but didn’t worry about what hyunjin was doing.

minutes later, he heard someone else enter the stall, and a deep voice echoed off the walls of the restroom.

“oh, honey..” felix mumbled before walking over to minho, who was still in his fetal position on the floor. felix took minho’s face in his hands, gently lifting him to look in his eyes.

“what’s wrong sweets?” minho teared up again at felix being soft to him, causing hyunjin and felix to panic slightly, both pulling him into a hug.

“just.. just nervous.” minho murmured into hyunjin’s chest. hyunjin hummed in sympathy, and felix frowned. his hyung never showed his nervousness before, he would have to ask him more after the show. hyunjin began rocking back and forth, humming a tune no one recognised.

* * *

after minho calmed down, they finally went to get ready to get onstage. fixing makeup, getting instruments, and getting their game face on. when there was five minutes before they began, the three stood in a circle. hyunjin and felix glanced at minho to evaluate his mental health before beginning the chant.

“nothing heard, nothing but silence!” their words echoed backstage as they made their way onstage. fans screamed, lights shined, and the three got into playing position. minho glanced back at felix who nodded back, then looked at hyunjin who grinned widely. everything would be okay.


End file.
